Aura Of A Friend
by NessEarthBound
Summary: When Lucas moves to Onett, he finds a very interesting boy. A boy who will help him overcome his past sorrow.


p id="docs-internal-guid-d52e107f-7999-4ff4-f829-0f5ff5031367" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"NOTE: This story is BL, Lucas x Ness (boys love). So if you are against that turn back! (Plus this is my first story PLZ review!)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Ness strolled down his block, when he suddenly bumped into someone. "Watch it!" he said. "S- sorry!" The figure silently replied. The kid he bumped into had eyes as blue as the clear summer skies, like pools of unimaginable light, filled with life. His hair had a neat cow lick, and it was a shimmering blonde. He had a yellow and red striped shirt. "No, it was my bad!" Ness chuckled, and extended a helping and comforting hand towards the blonde child. The raven-haired boy radiated a warm and friendly aura. "t-thank you, i'm Lucas, and you?" Ness replied "cool! I'm Ness, nice to meet ya!" Lucas rose to his feet, and was confused. "do you know where the park is? I love to sit by trees and admire the foliage." Ness then returned an answer, " Its over by the town hall. Hey Lucas, are you new to Onett?". "Um, yeah.." he said. Lucas never noticed how..nice this boy looked. His violet eyes swirled and shimmered in the warm sun. They were so… mysterious. Lucas then noticed he was about an inch or two taller than him. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I feel my heart beating faster… and my face is getting hotter… /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lucas thought to himself. Lucas shrugged it off. "Hey Lucas, wanna go to the park together? It has a playground and stuff too!" "Oh okay, s-sure!". They continued on to the park, but../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" A Spiteful Crow Blocked The Way! "Ahh, PK Love β!" SmAsH! 124 Damage To The Spiteful Crow, The Spiteful Crow Became Tame! You won! /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Woah, you have PSI? "Um, yeah. I learned this ability from a painstaking journey to pluck the seven needles- its a long story, and some…b-bad.. things happened…" Lucas sniffled, and a tear climbed down his pale cheek. "What's wrong? Did the crow hurt you?" "No. But, some of my dearest friends and family members.. Lets just say they're in a much better reality than the cruel and unforgiving one here." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""S-sorry to bother with that *sniffle* stupid scene of mine.. cmon" "Okay, lets go I guess.." /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I feel terrible for him now.. losing the people he loved and cared about.. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Ness thought solemnly. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Why did I blurt that out.. he is gonna think i'm just a depressing person...plus it was all my fault, that Mom,and Claus… /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lucas thought sadly. "Hey, don't feel down. That was the past! Be excited by the future!" " But, It was-". Lucas's feelings and emotions overwhelmed him. All sounds were drowned out by the anguished cries of Hinawa, being mauled by the Mecha-Drago. "/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"Claus, Lucas, go, please save YOURSELVES- *ROAR*- /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"were Hinawa's final words. As she passed, all Lucas could do was watch in unimaginable horror. He was frozen in heart-wrenching fear and sadness, all ending when he fainted, and was carried to safety by Claus. He ran, and did not stop. Even when his legs screeched in pain. Even when he tripped and fell. He just got up and ran. All the way home. Ness knew he had no time for words, and ran after Lucas./span/p 


End file.
